Camping, Here We Come
by christina-dani-96
Summary: Tess Campbell and Louis Tomlinson are spending Marck Break together, helping at a Girl Scouts camp. They haven't seen each other in 2 months, but when they do, old feelings start to arise...
1. Chapter 1

**Tess' POV**

"Guides are going camping over March Break. Would you like to come?"

I looked up from my laptop to see my mother. Another Girl Scout/Guide camp. Woohoo. And over March Break, too.

"At Templeton?" I asked.

"No, at Burnbrook Cottage. Templeton has too many people this time of year." My mom answered. She was fixing her perfect auburn red hair into a bun to go to work.

"We'll see. I love Burnbrook, but my friends and I were planning to do something so it depends what's going on there." I told her, honestly.

She smiled slyly at me as she grabbed her purse.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, but let me know as soon as possible because Louis said he wasn't going to go if you weren't there."

I practically spit out the water I was drinking. Then started to cough. When I finally stopped, my mom had left.

Louis was going? Then count me in!

I hadn't seen him in 2 months. He was too busy with his new band and all their fame, One Direction.

Lou and I had been best friends since we were kids, being next door neighbors and all. I had told him to try out for the X Factor and I couldn't have been happier when he got through. After that, he was put into One Direction and his, and the other members of the band's careers flew off.

They had started touring all over England, Ireland, and the rest of Europe. Currently he was in America. I did miss him a lot more than I let on, and I knew that he tried hard to keep in touch, but he was always so busy. I spent most of my time at his house, spending time with his sisters and mom.

Jay and my mom used to work together, and became the best of friends. They then joined Girl Guides as leaders when my mom signed me up and Jay had signed up her oldest daughter, Charlotte (or Lottie).

Lottie had eventually lost interest in it, but I always liked helping…okay, sometimes liked to help.

I couldn't wait to see Lou again, I had missed him so much!

As I finished packing, I rolled my suitcase down to the front hall then ran back upstairs to grab a few more things.

We left and were soon out of Doncaster and in the country. I looked out the window as we drove past fields and farms.

**Louis' POV**

I turned from the landscapes rolling by to my mum. She smiled at me.

"Nervous?" She asked.

I laughed.

"I don't see what there is to be nervous about, mum. Nothing is going to happen."

"I wouldn't know about that. I would say that Tess has gotten 10 times prettier than when you saw her last. And you did used to have that little crush on her."

I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. Yes, I did have a crush on Tess. But it went away…mostly at least.

"Mum, I still don't get what I should be nervous about."

"I just don't want your 'Mr. Cool' image to disappear as soon as you see her. Just try not to get tongue-tied."

I smiled and looked back out the window. My mum was so caring. But it was true. Lottie had told me that Tess was beautiful. And I did want to impress her. I always had the need to impress her. I never understood it, though. It was just some effect she had on me, and she never even had to try.

I used to go over to her house and see her at what she said was 'her worst'. Sweat pants, a baggy t-shirt, no make-up, her beautiful blonde hair thrown up in a messy bun, and her wearing her 'dorky' glasses which I always thought looked good on her. When I saw her like this, I would have to catch my breath because she would just look so _stunning_.

I had tried so hard since then to hide my feelings. I was her best friend. She said it about 5 times every day, but I wanted to be more.

I sighed and stared down at my phone. I had a new message from Harry.

_Hey, mate, just wishing you luck. Being stuck for a week with the girl of your dreams who doesn't want to date you must be really rough._

Wish me luck? Girl of my dreams…alright, no arguments there. Who said she didn't want to date me?

_Alright, who told you she was the girl of my dreams? And any girl would LOVE to date me._

When he didn't answer, I thought, _there, that'll show you_.

"We're here." My mum said. I looked up and saw a beautiful wooden cottage. It was huge, like a mansion.

One side was all glass and you could see in to an indoor swimming pool.

"Wow." I managed.

Mum smiled at me and parked the car, then pointed to another one.

"Is that them?" I asked, noticing the excitement that came to my voice. Mum laughed.

"Let's go find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tess' POV**

The kids were driving me _crazy_. And it had only been an hour and a half. I silently cursed my mom for leaving me here on my own. I had just learned to drive, too. _I_ could have gotten McDonalds.

"Quiet!" I yelled at the kids. They all stopped where they were and looked at me in shock. I was usually quiet. Then again, I usually wasn't alone.

"Just…sit down and watch some TV, okay?" I said, grabbing the remote and turning to Disney Channel.

All of a sudden I heard the front door of the cottage open. _Thank god,_ I thought, _Mom's here._

I walked down the narrow, wood-paneled hallway with bedrooms on both sides, and had framed pictures of all the people that used to live here, until I reached the front area. Instead of finding my mom there, I saw two suitcases and a bunch of crafts for the girls to do.

I had just turned around with some things in my arms when someone yelled "Tessalyn!"

God, I hated my real name.

I turned and saw Louis. He looked even better than I remembered. He wore his usual red pants, striped shirt and suspenders. His eyes were as blue as ever. His hair, instead of laying the flat the way it used to, was now windswept. I smiled hugely at him, dropped the boxes, and ran into his open arms.

**Louis' POV**

"Tessalyn!" I yelled, knowing that would get her attention, she had never liked her name.

She turned to look at me. God, Lottie and mum were right. She was beautiful.

She was wearing gray sweatpants and a tightly fitting green top which brought out her green eyes. Framed around her perfect face was her long, wavy hair which brought out her eyes even more because it was no longer blonde, it was dark brown.

She smiled at me and ran into my arms. I hugged her tight, and we stayed that way until my mum came in and ruined the moment.

"Sorry, kids, but you are going to have to help out." She said, smiling and winking at me in an 'I told you so' way when Tess wasn't looking.

I grabbed a box and walked beside Tess.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked her.

She laughed. Oh, how much I had missed that laugh.

"Yeah, good to see you, too. It's been so long." She answered sarcastically. "I dyed it." She said after.

"Well, yeah I can see that."

"Then why ask?"

I had missed her so much.

"Sorry, let me rephrase. _Why_ did you dye your hair?"

She moved her green eyes to meet mine.

"School play. I got the part and my character's supposed to be a brunette." She said, looking away.

"So? You're character could've been a blonde."

"No, she makes a lot of 'dumb blonde' jokes."

I laughed.

We walked into the living area and set down the boxes on the table.

"Why is there a boy here? It's a _girl_ camp." One of the little girls said, probably in grade 5.

I was about to answer with a joke, but another girl gasped, this one looking a lot older.

"He's not _just_ a boy! He's Louis Tomlinson from One Direction!" She squealed.

I sighed. I really didn't want to be here. I agreed to come because mum said Tess was going to be here. But as much as I loved children, I didn't wasn't to spend my week with 9-12 year olds. Especially ones who thought I would marry them.

"Alright, maybe he is Louis from 1D, but he's still a normal guy, so everyone treat him like one, okay? Or else you don't get any s'mores at the campfires." Tess had come to my rescue.

I saw that the girls just nodded and went back to watching _Phineas and Ferb_. I turned to smile at Tess.

I was going to enjoy this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tess' POV**

The girls were told to choose rooms as Louis and I started to cook dinner. Our moms had chosen the room closest to the front door to "keep an eye on things", as they said. They left us alone to cook, or more, me to cook, Lou to make the salad.

But it gave us time to talk, he told me all about Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, and all the places they had visited. I told him about school, what all of our friends had been up to.

I was more interested in the places he had visited though; it was my dream to travel the world.

"And you _have_ to see Paris! It's beautiful there." Louis continued.

"Stop, Lou, you're making me jealous." I said, pouting at him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close.

"Don't worry, Tess. You'll travel the world someday. Hey!" He said, pulling away to look into my eyes. "Come with One Direction on tour! Then we can spend more time together. And the guys really like you, too."

I smiled at him.

"You know my mom. I don't think that would happen." I turned away from him and continued with dinner.

**Louis' POV**

Hearing Tess so sad tore me apart. I knew how badly she wanted to see the world. That's why I had suggested she go on tour with us. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Partially because I loved her, partially because she was telling me about some of the boyfriends she had had when I was gone and how they had broken her heart. And I hadn't been there to comfort her.

She turned away from me and went back to cooking, so I sighed and did the same.

When we finished cooking, Tess' mum came around and told us to pick a room, and hinted that she wanted us in separate rooms.

I chose one at the opposite end of the hall where our mums were. I had already started unpacking my stuff into the dresser when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Tess.

"Mind if I take that bed?" She asked, pointing at the empty one.

"Not at all, but won't your mum?"

"Yeah, she would. But there are no other rooms so she'll just have to deal with it." She answered, smiling as she lifted her suitcase onto the bed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached to answer it.

"Hey, pumpkin!" I answered, it was Harry.

Harry laughed on the other end.

"Hey, just wanted to see how you're camp was going. Does Tess look as gorgeous as she did when I last saw her?"

"It's going great. And, yes. Even more in fact. Tess is here; would you like to speak with her?"

"HELL YEAH!" Harry screamed loud enough for Tess to hear as she smiled and took the phone from me.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" She asked.

I was glad that all the guys liked her so much. We all had a silent agreement between the five of us that we needed each other's approval of our girlfriends to avoid bad things happening. Like when Zayn had a girlfriend none of us liked, and she broke his heart.

After about 10 minutes, Tess handed the phone back to me.

"What did he say?" I asked her, seeing the playful smile on her lips.

"Oh, nothing. Just something about you being hopelessly in love with me. But that can't be right. You're my best friend." She said, playfully at first, but then she became serious, and searched my eyes for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tess' POV**

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" I asked him.

"You know, same old, same old. Hey, I have a secret that I've kept for a really, _really_ long time, and I think you should know it, too. It's about Louis." He told me.

I laughed.

"Alright. What is this secret?"

"Louis loves you. Like, seriously loves you. As more than a friend. He talks about you all the time to the rest of the guys, and it's getting kind of annoying. So, deal with it, please? Say yes to him, say no, it really doesn't matter. Just make him stop!" Harry cried out.

I gave a short laugh.

"Look, I have to go. Have a nice week." Then he hung up.

I handed the phone back to Louis.

"What did he say?" Louis asked me, looking at the expression on my face.

"Oh, nothing." I said playfully, and then I decided to ask him about it now. "Just something about you being hopelessly in love with me. But that can't be right. You're my best friend." I looked into his eyes, looking for some kind of weakness.

"Um, yeah. In love with you as my best friend. Love you as a friend. You know, right? Harry's just shooting his mouth off like he always does. You know what he's like." He said this very fast which made me more suspicious, but I decided to leave it alone. I nodded and went back to unpacking, kind of disappointed that he said he loved me as his best friend.

I tried my best to hide it, and it seemed like I was succeeding in not making it obvious that I liked him. I don't know when it happened, but one day I just had these feelings for him. I would become jealous of every girl I saw him with, and try to spend every waking hour with him. Especially when I had auditioned to play Sandy in _Grease_ when our school put it on, after I had found out Louis was trying out for the role of Danny. Unfortunately, I didn't get the part.

I came out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. It was Lou's mom.

"Dinner's ready, you can come out whenever you want."

Louis immediately jumped up.

"I'm _starving_. Coming, Tessy?" He said, turning to me.

"In a minute, you go ahead."

**Louis' POV**

She was avoiding me.

I regretted not telling her the truth. I was given the perfect opportunity, and I was too much of a coward to take it. But she made me so nervous. I had to watch my every move around her so that I wouldn't do something totally stupid, and I mean more stupid than usual.

But if I had at least _some_ pre-knowledge that Harry was just going to drop a bomb like that, then I could have had the words carefully planned out.

I made a mental note to call Harry and yell at him later.

I grabbed a plate and piled on some food. There were four tables in the eating area. One my mum and Tess' were at, the other all the girls were at, and the third had crafts all over it. I sat down at the empty table and started eating.

A few minutes later I was joined by Tess.

I stared at her for a couple of minutes while she ate her food. This girl could make _anything_ look good.

She cleared her throat.

"If you think I can't see you staring, I can. And you're making me uncomfortable."

I looked away quickly, then looked back to see her looking at me. I sighed.

"About the whole Harry-telling-you-I-love-you thing…" I started, but trailed off. I couldn't find the right words.

"Are you trying to say that you don't love me?" She asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean," I sighed and took in a deep breathe. "I do love you. So, so, _so_ much. But not in the way that—"

"Clean up your dishes and then get changed into your swimsuits and we can head down to the pool." My mum interrupted. She always chose the worst times to make an announcement.

Tess got up and grabbed my plate. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Go change, I'll clean up, and you can finish telling me whatever it was you wanted to say later, alright?" She said.

I just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tess' POV**

As I washed our plates, I kept thinking about what Louis was going to say, filling in the blanks with my imagination. None of them made me feel good. In fact, it made me even more depressed than I had felt before.

When I had finished, I walked down the hall to my room. I knocked on the door.

"Lou? You done changing?" I called.

He opened the door, pulled me in, and quickly shut it again.

"What are you doing?" I asked. But he shushed me and pulled me into him, holding me close.

"As I was saying before, I love you so much, but not in the way that I told you I did before. As a best friend. I love you so much more. I don't know when I realised this. But it was a long time ago. And I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm really scared right now that you're not going to feel the same way about me, and I'll have just made everything really awkward between us." He stopped and took in a deep breathe, still holding me tightly.

"I want you to come on tour with us. If you want. If you feel the same way about me. If not, then you don't have to talk to me again. Just tell me and I'll leave right now."

"Lou," I began. I could tell he was stressed. He really was scared of my answer. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, trying to read what I was going to say.

I was just about to tell him how I felt about him when the door opened and my mom stepped in. I quickly pushed Louis further away from me so that my mom wouldn't say anything. She highly disapproved of people who dated celebrities if they weren't famous themselves.

Luckily I was able to push him far enough away before she came in.

"You ready? Tess, you're our lifeguard. The girls can't swim unless you're there." She told me.

I nodded and turned to my wardrobe with all of my clothes in it. My mom ushered Louis out and closed to door behind them.

**Louis' POV**

What was it with mums and their horrible timing? Tess was just about to tell me how she felt. And it would have been better if she had told me then. At least I would have had time to pack my stuff without her there if she had said she didn't like me that way. Then I could cry in silence. No one would ever know.

But instead I was stuck trying to read her reactions. And they were really mixed. She didn't try to get away from me when I held her and was spilling my guts, which was a good sign.

She didn't look really scared when I told her I loved her, also good.

But as soon as her mom walked in, she pushed me as far away from her as she could. That was bad.

I knew that her mom was really easy-going, but when she didn't like something or made a rule against it, she expected it to be followed. And Tess did follow them.

So did that make me against one of her mom's rules? Was it because I was now famous? She never seemed to have a problem with me before.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I took it out and stepped outside to answer it.

"Harry told me what he did. What did she say? I need to know! Are you two a couple now?" Niall's excited voice yelled at me. I had to hold the phone away from me to avoid him blowing my ear out.

"Do me a favour and kill Harry, will you? He could've at least let me know ahead of time what he was going to do! I told her I loved her as a friend and that Harry was just being Harry. Then I told her that I really did love her, and right when she was going to say how she felt about me, her mom came in and she pushed me away. There are good and bad things going on and I don't know what to do!" I blurted out. It felt so good to get this off my chest and tell someone.

"If you want to kill me, you'll have to catch me first." Harry's voice said. But not through the phone. I turned around and saw Zayn, Harry, Liam, and Niall standing there, a few feet in front of me.

Niall hung up the phone and I did the same.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you with your non-existent love life. Now let's find out how Tess really feels about you." Zayn answered before they all pushed past me into the cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tess POV**

The girls were all playing Marco Polo on the pool. I didn't know where Louis was. Had he left because I had pushed him away? I hoped not.

I heard the door open and turned around, and saw Harry running towards me. He grabbed me and hugged me, but he managed to knock me off balance and we plunged into the water.

I came up spluttering for air and shoved some water in Harry's face before wiping my eyes.

He splashed back and then swam over to the edge of the pool, pulling himself up before helping me. Niall was waiting with a towel in his arms.

I smiled at them.

"What are you doing here? I've missed you guys so much! Are the other boys here?" I told them, giving them proper hugs, not caring if I got Niall wet.

"Yeah, they just had to bring the trailer around. Didn't want to take up all the space in here. When Lou said 'cottage' I thought he meant little cabin. But this…" Niall trailed off, looking around at the entire glass wall looking out over a lake.

"Yep, I know. It's like a mansion. But you guys are famous so this is probably small for you." I said, laughing.

"Not really, we're still getting used to it. But how are you?" Harry asked.

"Alright. At least I was, then you called earlier and then things got weird and now I really don't know." I told him, looking at the pattern on the floor.

I looked back up after a minute of silence to see Harry and Niall sharing a knowing look.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"He told us what he said to you and how you responded." Niall said simply.

"You mean how I pushed him away? I didn't mean anything by it. My mom has this thing where she lets me do what I want with the exception on one or two rules. What I'm trying to get at is my mom _highly_ disapproves of non-famous people being with famous people. That's why she acts different towards him than before X Factor, if he's ever mentioned anything about it. I didn't want her to kick him out or anything. I barely ever get to see him, or you, and I miss you guys." I took a deep breathe.

Harry had just opened his mouth to say something when Zayn, Liam, and Louis came in wearing their swimsuits and t-shirts.

I gave Zayn and Liam huge hugs, and forced a smile onto my face. I loved all of the guys, but I was probably closer to Harry and Niall. I knew they would tell them what I said, maybe even tell Lou, but I couldn't tell them while he was there.

**Harry's POV**

As I watched Tess hugging Liam and Zayn and starting up a conversation with them, I had a million thoughts running through my head.

I didn't know what to do. She had on a fake smile, I could tell, and I knew that all the other guys could too, but they pretended not to notice.

Louis didn't do a very good job of it, though. His eyebrows were creased together and he kept looking towards me and Niall, silently asking what happened.

What would we tell him later? Liam and Zayn needed to know, but what would we do about Lou?

I gave out a little sigh and tried to organise some of my thoughts.

Tess likes Louis. Louis likes Tess. It should be simple.

But Tess' mum does not like that Louis, or any of us, for that matter, are famous.

What to do, what to do?

**Niall's POV**

I could see Harry was thinking very deeply. I couldn't blame him.

All Louis ever talks about when we're on tour is Tess.

_I wonder what Tess is doing? I miss Tess so much. I miss spending time with my close friends, like Stan and Tess. What do you guys think of Tess? I wish Tess was here._

Even in Louis' sleep he would say her name. It was cute at first but it got on all of our nerves superfast.

Tess made Lou happy, and that was all we wanted for him. On tour he would mope around, clearly sad. In his "Tess Moments" as we called them (though he didn't know), the only time he would smile or let out a little laugh was when he was on his phone, texting her.

If only she knew that.

If only Louis could get it through his head that this beautiful girl loved and cared for him as much as he did for her.

**Louis' POV**

_Great,_ I thought. _Now what did Harry say to make Tess sad?_

This was not a good day.

At least later I could have been alone with Tess, but now the guys were here, and the girl guides had started to notice.

The girl who had recognized me earlier ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him. He stumbled back a bit in shock, and then tried to pull her off of him. Unfortunately for him she had a strong grip.

I heard Tess' familiar laughter fill my ears as she watched this, and looked to see her fake smile replaced with a real, genuine one. I felt myself grin.

The whole time I was looking at her face, so I was a little shocked when she looked up and her eyes met mine. I gave her a warm smile. She returned it but quickly looked away, but not quick enough to stop me from noticing that she looked sad again.

"Alright! Girls! Calm down, they'll be here all week. Stacey, can you please check to see that Liz hasn't had a heart attack? Okay, let's get dried off, and we can do some crafts." Tess said.

"What can we do?" Liam asked.

"Ummm… make sure they get back to their rooms and don't go off exploring. Then set up their crafts."

Liam walked off with Zayn and Niall to take back some of the girls. Harry hung around Tess, trying to talk to her, but it seemed like she kept changing the subject, frustrating him.

I moved to the benches with some wet towels on them and began to pick them up. I could just make out what they were talking about.

"You have to tell him, Tess." Harry told her.

"I don't _have_ to tell anyone anything. In fact, I'm already regretting telling you. At least Niall isn't bothering me."

"Yet. It's you're mum that's making this difficult. Come with us on tour. Then she won't bother you."

Tess stopped what she was doing and looked him in the eyes.

"Lou already asked me. I said no. my mom, remember?"

Harry gave out a sigh then looked in my direction, noticing that I was watching. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he shrugged, looking back to Tess.

"Just ask her. Maybe not today, we have a week. But still…what I told you on the phone was true. He never shuts up. _Ever._ Every other word out of his mouth, Tess this, Tess that. You know that video diary we did when he couldn't talk because we covered his face? That's why we did it."

I got up and walked over to them. Harry had said that loudly on purpose. I slapped him hard on the shoulder and he screamed out like a little girl, making Tess laugh again.

"Come on, pumpkin


End file.
